


Después de clases

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: En el receso, Luffy y Law se escapan a la terraza del colegio.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 21





	Después de clases

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fanfic de One Piece, esta vez de LawxLuffy o como a mí me gusta decirle LuffyTorao. Estoy escribiendo un fanfic más largo de este ship y me entretuve haciendo esta pequeña cosa mientras tanto. Dedicado a mi Daena ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, le daría más protagonismo a las chicas, que claramente lo merecen también.

Luffy salió de su clase emocionado. Sanji le acababa de dar una vianda de comida que preparó la noche anterior para todos sus amigos. Era una costumbre que todos los jueves prepara comida para ellos. ¡La comida de Sanji era la mejor! No le molestaba cocinar para todos, e inclusive cuando otros elogiaban sus menús, se sentía agradecido y preparaba más la semana siguiente. Luffy quería que todos probaran sus comidas porque estaba seguro de que hacía más felices a las personas.

Buscó a sus amigos en el patio de la escuela, sentados bajo un gran árbol, Sunny, cómo habían decidido llamarlo. Era el lugar donde comían todos los mediodías entre clases. Estaba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso cuando los divisó desde la ventana del edificio. Vio a Nami, Usopp y Chopper que se estaban reuniendo allí. Sanji iba a pasar a buscar a Zoro por su clase de kendo para darle su comida e ir al Sunny. Luffy levantó la mano emocionado y gritó para llamarles su atención.

—No te pueden escuchar, Luffy-ya —escuchó a su espalda.

Law bajaba las escaleras detrás suyo. Luffy se detuvo y sonrió.

—¡Torao! —dijo a modo de saludo—. ¿Estás en el período de almuerzo también?

Law asintió. Había salido de su clase de biología avanzada. Estaba en el último año y era más grande que Luffy y sus amigos.

—¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? —preguntó Luffy con su habitual sonrisa—. Sanji preparó comida.

Law alzó las cejas y Luffy ensanchó su sonrisa. El joven sabía que Sanji era un gran cocinero. Ocasionalmente él y sus amigos se unían a Luffy y habían probado las delicias que Sanji podía hacer.

—No puedo —dijo de todos modos—. Voy a ver a Shachi, Penguin y Bepo.

—¡Puedes invitarlos a ellos también!

—Vamos a estudiar, tenemos un examen en el siguiente período.

Luffy frunció el ceño y murmuró “aburrido” por lo bajo. Law sonrió y siguió bajando las escaleras, pasándolo.

—Podemos vernos en el siguiente descanso —dijo antes de irse—. En la terraza.

Luffy sonrió contento con la decisión y lo siguió hasta el primer piso donde Law se reunió en la biblioteca con sus amigos.

—¡Nos vemos luego, Torao!

.

.

.

Luffy abrió la puerta de la terraza y vio a Law sentado contra la pared, leyendo un libro.

—Llegaste antes.

El joven desvió su mirada para verlo.

—Tuvimos el examen y terminé antes.

Luffy se rió en voz baja y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Seguro te fue muy bien. Eres muy inteligente, Torao —lo elogió con una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Y tú?, ¿cuando tienes exámenes?

Frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de hastío.

—La semana que viene, pero no se nada, ¡la escuela es tan aburrida! —Su berrinche le hizo sonreír un poco a Law.

—¿De qué es? —preguntó dejando el libro a un lado y enfocando el rostro de Luffy.

—Física.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Necesito una iluminación, Torao. No hay forma que entienda nada antes del miércoles —espetó como si fuera una calamidad.

—Podemos vernos el fin de semana y te ayudo —sugirió Law con una mirada cálida.

Luffy hizo un berrinche, pero se acercó más a su cuerpo y agarró la camisa del uniforme de Law con ambas manos.

—Si te veo el fin de semana no quiero que sea para estudiar —dijo como un nene caprichoso.

Law sonrió un poco más y llevó su mano a la nuca de Luffy, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Atrevido —susurró en voz baja—. Tienes que estudiar si no quieres venir a clases de verano luego. ¿No te gustan las vacaciones?

Luffy tiró la cabeza hacia atrás de forma dramática y siguió quejándose.

—Sí me gustan —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, así puedo salir con mis amigos y contigo, ¡pero no entiendo nada!

La risa grave de Law lo hizo mirarlo y fruncir el ceño. ¿Se estaba burlando de su suerte?

—Entonces, hagamos una cosa. Te ayudo el fin de semana a estudiar y después, si te portas bien, quizá te de alguna recompensa.

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron como si le hablaban de dulces a un niño y sonrió con su típico brillo cegador.

—¿Y habrá besos? —preguntó ilusionado. Law gruñó, pero su agarre en la nuca de Luffy se reafirmó y lo trajo más cerca.

—Sí, habrá besos.

—¿Y ahora? —pidió Luffy como un cachorrito deseando atención.

Vio a Law sonreír cálidamente y tirar de su agarre para traerlo más cerca.

—Uno solo —murmuró sobre sus labios, conectándolos por unos instantes.

Luffy se aferró a él y compartió el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se tocaran. Los labios de Law hacían algo que enloquecía a Luffy, cuando atrapaban su labio inferior y tiraban suavemente de él. En cambio, Luffy correspondía con su habitual entusiasmo y se impulsaba para profundizar el contacto que Law manejaba desde su nuca.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían los labios rosados. Luffy sonrió contento.

—Estudiaré mucho —exclamó con la felicidad que siempre irradiaba. Law se sentía subyugado a esa personalidad tan brillante.

La campana, con su timbre característico indicó el fin del receso. Luffy se quejó antes de levantarse, mientras Law ya estaba de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta para volver. Corrió detrás de él y lo tomó de la mano antes de bajar.

—¿Mañana vendrás a almorzar con nosotros? —preguntó entusiasmado mientras abrían la puerta.

—Mnh —asintió Law con el sonido grave de su voz. Luffy festejó.

—¡Genial! Le pediré a Sanji que cocine de nuevo para tí, ¡pero tienes que compartirme…!

La puerta se cerró cuando ellos dejaron la terraza y el único testigo que quedó allí era el libro de Law, olvidado sobre el suelo.


End file.
